


High School Sweethearts

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dates, M/M, Ryden, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Just a fluffy, very cliche Ryden oneshot with drive in movie dates and flower fields.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 6





	High School Sweethearts

Ryan stood in the field of flowers directly behind his house, gazing at the setting sun. It was his favorite time of day, watching the blue sky get painted with reds, oranges and purples but the summer sunset. His eyes fluttered shut as a breeze blew by, the mild chill leaving a trail of goosebumps up his arms, ruffling his bubblegum pink skirt. But unfortunately, his peace came to an end. Ryan gasped and shrieked as he felt arms around his waist, lifting him into the air. He immediately knew who it was, swatting one of the arms. 

“Brendon! Put me down you asshole!” His boyfriend lowered him, planting a kiss on his flushed cheek. “As much as I love and appreciate you, why are you here?”

“Love you too sweetheart,” Brendon winked, Ryan rolling his eyes playfully in response. “And it’s date night, I said I was gonna pick you up at four, remember?”

“... Oops?”

Brendon shoved the older, “I’m not surprised, you’re so forgetful, you’re like a old person.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up! You’re not much better.”

Ryan’s protests were silenced by Brendon’s lips on his, a soft, sweet kiss that only lasted for a moment before they broke apart. Ryan slipped his hand in the younger’s, intertwining their fingers. 

Brendon spoke up, interrupting the comfortable silence that had settled between the two, “Anyway, I told you I was taking you to the drive in theater on Monday, I came up to your locker to tell you, remember now?”

“Oh yeah, you slapped my ass to grab my attention that day,” He deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow at Brendon.

“Hey, can you blame me though?”

“Fuck off, fuck all the way off,” Ryan quoted, dragging Brendon back to his house. They went past his mom who he waved at and said good bye to. 

Brendon practically shoved him into the car, radiating excitement. Ryan just smiled at his boyfriend’s antics. They laughed, teased each other, chatted and sang along to Green Day, Misfits and Ramones on the way. Brendon parked while Ryan got out and paid for tickets and snacks (with the cash Brendon shoved into his hands). Ryan ended up getting two packets of skittles, a bag of popcorn and a couple of waters. 

Arms overflowing with blankets, Brendon walked towards a giggling Ryan. Together, they laid out one of the blankets, sitting on top of it, facing the projector. Brendon draped another over their legs, placing their snacks and beverages between them. The older cuddled up to him, resting his head on Brendons shoulder. In return, he brought his arm up to wrap around Ryan’s slender figure. 

The Shining began playing on the projector screen, ominous music coming through the speakers. Several time throughout the movie, Ryan and Brendon flicked popcorn at each other, joked and were shushed every once in a while by an annoyed neighbor. Ryan has migrated so his head rested in Brendon’s lap, eyes fluttering shut as the younger ran a hand through his soft locks. 

After the movie ended, they packed up, smiles engraved on their faces. Brendon dropped Ryan off at his house, walking up to the door with him. Standing in front of the house, Brendon reach up, cusping the curly haired boy’s cheek and gently caressing it. He leaned forward, connecting their lips. They moved in synchrony, lips moving against each other lovingly. 

Pulling back for air, the rested their foreheads together. “I love you, so fucking much,” Ryan said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I love you too princess. I’ll see you Monday,” Brendon winked and him and got back in his car, driving home.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame my friends who brought up drive in movies for this prompt. It’s so fluffy and cliche, it’s almost sickening but I really loved writing it. Hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
